


Oh man, my heart is jumpin'

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Whiskey in Mind [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Alex, M/M, Mechanic Michael, Michael has a cat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: ‘Listen. Kyle is the best okay. He’s been giving me water and I know I said I didn’t need water, but water is great. It’s the best. Did you know the human body is like seventy percent water? That’s insane!’ Apparently, drunk Alex likes to ramble. ‘And yeah, it’s my birthday in a few minutes and I don’t know what my present is yet, they’ve all been super secretive, they’re conspiring’ Alex struggles to get the word out of his mouth. ‘against me, I know it.’ Michael finds himself laughing into the silence in his apartment.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Whiskey in Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525013
Comments: 39
Kudos: 181





	Oh man, my heart is jumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, part 3 of the Whiskey in Mind series!  
I've been having so much fun with this series!
> 
> All texts in Cursive are Alex's and all Bold texts are Michael's

‘Guerin, you’ve been staring at your phone for the last five minutes.’ Gabe’s voice shakes Michael from his daydreaming.

‘Yeah man, come on, time to spill.’ Carlos grins and Justin nods vehemently.

‘Yeah dude, whoever’s got you all hung up, we wanna know.’ He agrees. Michael rolls his eyes.

They’re having lunch in the garage, and Michael had, admittedly, been daydreaming and waiting for his phone to signal a new message.

‘You guys are out of your minds, there’s no one.’ He lies. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell them, he does, but he already knows the teasing will be endless. Hung up on a guy he’s met twice? They’d be insufferable for _weeks_.

‘Buddy,’ Gabe says, leaning forward to look Michael dead in the eye. ‘you’re a terrible liar.’ Justin laughs and Carlos smirks at him. Gabe looks very pleased with himself, he’s got that look in his eyes that tells Michael he’s not going to let this go.

‘Yeah Mikey, ever since you came back from your sister’s wedding, you’ve been practically glued to that thing.’ Justin pushes. ‘You can tell us, did you hook up with a bridesmaid? The best man? Spill.’ He should never have let it slip he was bi. They hadn’t given him a hard time over it or anything, but instead of just smirking at him whenever there was a hot girl in the shop, they would also grin at him whenever there was a hot _guy_ around.

‘Fine.’ Michael sighs. He knows he’s not going to be able to get through the next few days with them just nagging at him over this.

‘Yes.’ Justin hisses.

‘You are way too interested in my love-life.’ Michael says with a shake of his head and Justin sticks his tongue out at him.

‘Stop stalling, Guerin.’ Gabe says and he makes a motion for Michael to get on it.

‘Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, I didn’t meet this guy at my sister’s wedding.’ Michael almost wishes it had been that simple. ‘I was driving to San Francisco and I figured I’d stop for a drink because I was exhausted and it was midnight and so I stopped at this bar in the middle of nowhere in this tiny town in New Mexico.’

‘Oh this is going to be a story and a half, I can feel it.’ Michael narrows his eyes at Gabe for interrupting him.

‘As I was saying, I stopped at the bar and I think I’d actually just missed last call, but I must have looked really pathetic because the bartender shows up with whiskey, the good stuff, exactly my poison, and I look up and- God I swear if you don’t stop giggling- he’s the hottest guy on the _planet_.’ Justin has his hand in front of his mouth now, his grease stained fingers are going to leave black streaks all over his face. Good.

‘So you hooked up with him.’ Gabe fills in.

‘Yeah, I did and then I fell asleep, or he offered I could crash there instead of in my truck which I really wasn’t looking forward to, so I did. And then the next morning he was all like “you can’t show up in a dirty shirt, here, take one of mine.” And he offered one that I could keep and one he wanted back. I decided I could drive past there on my way back here, so I took the shirt he wanted back and I left.’

‘And then on your way back you caught feelings.’ Gabe fills in again, he knows him too well.

‘Yeah, pretty much.’ Michael says.

‘And now what?’

‘Well, now we’ve been texting.’

‘Texting or sexting?’ Justin asks with a truly ridiculous wiggle of his eyebrows. Michael gives him a blank look.

‘Stop.’ He just says and Justin pouts.

‘So yeah, we’ve been texting and I met the guy twice and yet I miss him. I’m ridiculous, I know.’ He’s waiting for the teasing and the ridicule. Instead Carlos speaks up.

‘Nah man, that’s not ridiculous. I’d known Mila for a week and I knew she was the one.’ He pulls his hair from the small bun at the back of his head, runs his fingers through the black strands and ties it up again. ‘Sometimes you just know.’

‘I barely know him.’ Michael argues, even though Carlos’ words make him feel warm inside. Him and Mila were one of the most disgustingly in love couples he’d ever met, had been since he’d first met them six years ago.

‘So?’ Carlos shrugs. ‘Get to know him.’

‘He lives ten hours away.’

‘We live in the twenty first century, Michael.’ Carlos says, with another shrug.

‘Yeah Michael, we’ve got phones and everything.’ Justin adds. He’s like the annoying little brother Michael never wanted, but got anyways.

‘And planes.’ Gabe adds.

‘Yeah, yeah, I know.’ He tries to wave them off, but it appears they’ve found their conversation topic of the day.

‘Show us a picture of him.’ Justin says. ‘Come on, we know you’ve got one.’ Michael sighs, he was going to say no, but then the screen of his phone lights up and Justin is faster than Michael is. He can’t get into Michael’s phone, but he can see the message and Alex’s picture. It’s a different one than Alex had initially set, thank God because he would never have heard the end of it. Justin hums. ‘Alright. Nice, Mikey.’

‘Let me see.’ Gabe motions for the phone and Justin hands it over, despite Michael’s protest. ‘Oh yeah, he’s hot.’ When Michael raises his eyebrows, Gabe shrugs. ‘I’m straight, not blind.’ Michael rolls his eyes and motions for his phone again.

‘C’mon, give me that.’

‘No, no, no, it’s my turn.’ Carlos pushes Michael’s hand away and takes the phone from Gabe. Michael groans and drops his head back. When he looks back up, he can feel his cheeks are warm and Gabe is smiling at him with that stupid, fond look on his face. The one that says “our child is in love, look how cute”.

‘He’s got a nice smile.’ Carlos says, drawing Michael’s eyes back to him. He can feel his blush crawl down to his neck.

‘I know.’ He makes sure to use his best puppy dog eyes on Carlos. ‘Can I _please_ have my phone?’ Carlos hands it over and draws Justin and Gabe into a different conversation, leaving Michael to answer Alex’s text.

_Wait, so your parents moved to San Francisco and left their eighteen year old kid on his own in Houston?_

Michael let out a soft laugh.

**You make it sound like they abandoned me on the side of the road.**

It didn’t take long for Alex to answer.

_YOU made it sound like they abandoned you on the side of the road!_

**Nah, they made sure I had a job and a place to live. I was good, I’d always been pretty independent. **

_I wish my dad had been as chill._

Michael had learned more about Alex’s family over the last week. Just small little crumbs, because Alex didn’t like to talk about them, but it was enough for Michael to get a pretty good idea of what Alex had gone through. He’d been in foster care long enough to recognize some signs.

**Yeah, I was really lucky.**

_I’m glad_.

That was one of the things Michael really appreciated about Alex, he never seemed to be envious of others that had a better childhood than he did. He talked about Maria and her mom with so much love and appreciation and the same went for Kyle and his father, who had also looked out for Alex when he was growing up.

**I’m glad you have Kyle and Maria**.

_Me too_.

_Send me a picture of your cat_.

The message had been send at a quarter to midnight and Michael is a little confused. No explanation, no nothing, their last conversation had been about astronomy, and now Alex is asking about his cat? He is lucky he’s been out with the guys, or he would have missed the message entirely. He wouldn’t have seen it until morning.

**Uuuuh, alright?**

Michael doesn’t have to look very far to find U curled up on the blanket on the couch. She is tucked in a little ball, only her little pink nose poking out. She is adorable. So Michael takes a picture of her and sends it to Alex.

_What’s their name?_

**Her name is UFO. Like Unidentified Flying Object, because she likes to use me as a jungle gym and jump on my lap when I least expect it. **

_Amazing. Tell me more._

Michael is starting to believe Alex might be drunk, or high, except his spelling and punctuation are still impeccable, so maybe he’s wrong.

**Uh, I got her when she was a kitten. She’s all black and kind of a terror, but I love her. She loves destroying toilet roll and I usually just call her U, like “hey U”.**

_Incredible. You need to tell her I love her. _

_Kyle has been feeding me shots since _

_Nine thirty _

_I think I’m _

_I’m drunk_

Ah, there it is. Drunk, as Michael had suspected.

**Why has Kyle been feeding you shots since nine thirty? Is he giving you water too? Drink some water.**

Michael puts his phone down as he shrugs off his jacket and throws it over its designated chair. He carefully sits down on the couch in order to not scare U. She still blinks drearily and lifts her little head up, Michael is going to end up with claws in his stomach in about three seconds. He picks up his phone before U can settle and he won’t be able to reach it anymore.

‘Hey U.’ He scratches her behind her ears as she uncurls from her little ball and stretches before lazily parading across the couch and onto Michael’s lap. Her nails dig into his thighs and then she clambers up curling up on his stomach. He waits until she’s settled before starting to pet her.

_Water? Pfffffft, who needs water?_

_I’m fine_

_Also it’s my birthday tomorrow._

_That’s why I’m drunk_

Shit. Is it actually Alex’s birthday tomorrow? It is close to midnight already. That would mean it is minutes away from Alex’s birthday. He hadn’t asked when Alex was born.

His finger hesitates over the dial button. He hates calling, he told Alex as much, but this seems complicated through text. He caves and dials Alex’s number. He answers after two rings.

‘_Hey_.’ Now that Michael can actually hear his voice, it’s pretty clear Alex is, in fact, drunk.

‘Hey Alex.’ Michael himself had only drank two beers, so he isn’t even really buzzed.

‘Listen. Kyle is the best okay. He’s been giving me water and I know I said I didn’t need water, but water is great. It’s the best. Did you know the human body is like _seventy_ _percent_ water? That’s insane!’ Apparently, drunk Alex likes to ramble. ‘And yeah, it’s my birthday in a few minutes and I don’t know what my present is yet, they’ve all been super secretive, they’re conspiring’ Alex struggles to get the word out of his mouth. ‘against me, I know it.’ Michael finds himself laughing into the silence in his apartment.

‘Of course, but if they’re conspiring about your present, it might not be bad, right?’ Alex seems to think about that for a second. He makes a humming sound.

‘I guess.’ Michael can almost hear him shrug. ‘This is all way too logical for me right now.’ Michael chuckles.

‘Is Kyle there?’ He asks, he figures it might be good to talk to him for a second, just to make sure he is keeping an eye on Alex. ‘I’ll see if I can get him to tell me about your present.’ Alex makes an exited noise.

‘Yes, here-‘ There’s some rustling and then some muffled words.

‘Hey.’ Kyle’s voice comes over the line, he sounds like he’s been laughing a lot.

‘Hey, so he’s drunk.’

‘Yeah, pretty much.’ Kyle agrees. ‘Don’t worry man, I’m looking out for him.’ Michael hums.

‘So, what’s his present?’ Michael asks and Kyle laughs.

‘You didn’t know it was his birthday, did you?’ He asks and Michael makes an insulted noise. ‘Dude, you’ve known him for a few weeks, relax.’

‘I feel kinda bad though.’ Michael admits and okay, maybe he’d also had a few shots, and maybe he’s a _little_ bit buzzed.

‘He probably won’t even remember this, just text him tomorrow.’ Kyle says and he can hear Alex’s laugh in the background. That feels like cheating though.

‘Alright, you’re keeping an eye on him, right?’

‘Yes, of course.’ Kyle says with a sigh, but there’s something serious underneath it that reassures Michael.

‘Okay, thanks.’

‘I’ll hand you over to the man of the hour.’ It takes a few seconds, but then Alex’s voice comes back over the line.

‘And?’

‘Nah, he’s a tough cookie.’ Michael says and Alex whines.

‘Dammit.’ Michael can hear him pouting. ‘Your cat is amazing. I love her. I would die for her.’ Alex switches the subject and barrels right into enthusiasm. ‘I mean her name is _UFO_, how awesome is that? She’s fucking adorable and I just wanna scratch her little head and I think when I meet her I’m going to cry because she’s so _cute_.’ Michael’s brain stutters over Alex’s “when”. _When_ he meets UFO. The imagine of Alex on his couch with U curled up against him is really fucking domestic and it makes Michael feel like he’s floating.

‘She is the best cat ever.’ Michael says, maybe a beat too late, but Alex doesn’t seem to notice.

‘Obviously.’ Alex says, the word is sort of slurred, but Michael gets the general idea. ‘Maria is demanding my att- attention.’

‘You go have fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’ Michael says with a soft laugh. ‘Happy birthday, Alex.’

‘Bye Michael!’ Alex says cheerfully and after some rustling the line goes dead. Michael huffs out a laugh and drops his phone next to him on the couch. He let’s his head fall back. He shouldn’t fall asleep here, it’s going to be murder on his back, but he can close his eyes for a second.

_You’re never going to guess what my birthday present is._

Michael smiles at his phone. The text had come in at nearly noon, but it had been a really fucking busy day at the shop, so Michael hadn’t really had the chance to check for the last few hours. It’s nearing five o’clock now and the guys are closing up the garage with slow, tired movements.

**What is it?**

Michael helps Justin move the rack of tires out of the way so that Carlos can close the garage door. He double checks if he has all of his stuff before heading out to his truck. He still can’t look at the truck without feeling that, now familiar, swoop of heat and “shit I miss him”. He thinks about checking his phone before driving home, but he kind of likes the idea of being able to just sit down on his couch and actually pay attention to his conversation with Alex.

So he puts his phone upside down on the passenger seat and waves at the guys before heading home. He has accepted at this point that he’s ridiculously attached to Alex. They seem to just, understand each other. They can talk for hours about anything and everything. He figured out within the first week of texting each other that Alex was smart as a whip. He is opinionated and he never has any issues disagreeing with Michael, and he kind of likes that.

He likes their silly arguments over which cereal is better and if baseball is an actual sport or if it is more like chess. He likes bickering over which horror movie is the best of all time and which Shakespeare play is his best work. A bartender and a mechanic arguing over Shakespeare.

He likes how Alex never assumes he isn’t smart enough to understand something, even though he hasn’t gone to college. He likes how Alex didn’t judge him for not _wanting_ to go to college. He just likes Alex.

When he gets out of his truck and heads up to the apartment he’s still not allowing himself to look at his phone. He’s trying to teach himself restraint.

_A plane ticket_.

He reads when he finally drops down on his couch. U is off somewhere being a menace, but he vows to keep his eyes open so that she doesn’t nearly give him a heart attack again.

**A plane ticket to where?**

Michael asks. He’s expecting somewhere cool. Maybe a weekend in LA or New York or even Miami. Maybe they’d gotten him a plane ticket to London, or Hawaii.

_Wherever I want to go._

Michael pauses.

_I’m thinking of going to Houston._

Michael’s heart picks up speed, but there’s also a swoop of apprehension. He doesn’t want Alex to waste the chance to go _anywhere_ on Michael.

**But you could go anywhere. Why would you choose Houston?**

He replies, he’s frowning at his phone. He would love to see Alex in person again, that’s not it, he’s just… scared.

_Because I want to see you. Do you not want to see me?_

By the time it takes Alex to reply, Michael can almost feel the hesitant way Alex probably types it. The little black letters on his phone stare at him judgingly. Fuck.

**No, that’s not it at all. I’d love to see you, I’m just**

Michael pauses and deletes some of it.

**No that’s not it at all. I’d love to see you, but you could go anywhere? Why not go to London, or Athens, I know you want to go to Athens. Hell you could fly to Brazil, Seattle, New York. Why not go there?**

He’s waiting for Alex to reply feeling like there’s something stuck in his throat. His phone ringing startles him. Alex’s smiling face stares up at him and he answers without thinking about it.

‘I don’t want to go to Athens because you’re not there.’ Alex says instead of a greeting. He sounds like he’s clenching his jaw, almost angry. ‘Look, I know I’m probably too much and it’s weird, but if you want to see me, I’d like to come to Houston in a few weeks.’ He’s straight forward and honest and fucking brave.

‘I’d love to see you, but-‘

‘Then there’s no buts.’ Alex interrupts him. ‘You want to see me, I want to see you. I’ve never been to Houston before. It’ll be fun.’ His voice is firm and leaves no room for arguing. Michael is incredibly grateful for that.

‘Alright.’ Michael says, unable to stop the smile spreading over his face. He’s going to see Alex again. ‘How’s your head?’ Alex groans, and Michael laughs. He loves this.

‘It’s fine. Kyle made me drink water last night.’ Alex says with a sigh.

‘Do you remember everything?’

‘Vaguely?’ Alex says and Michael finds himself grinning. ‘I mean, I know from my texts that I asked you about your cat. A+ name by the way, UFO? Really cute.’

‘Thanks. You’re going to get what you wanted.’ By the short silence he could tell Alex didn’t quite remember that. ‘You said that _when_ you met her you wanted to scratch her little head.’

‘Huh.’ Alex says. ‘Well, drunk-me does know what he’s talking about. I _do_ want to scratch her little head.’ Michael laughs and it’s like he can feel Alex’s smile from seven hundred miles away. He can’t wait to see him.

‘Guerin, you are so fucking hung up on this guy.’ Justin says with a grin. Michael tries to hit him, but he sees it coming and he ducks out of the way, laughing. Fine, Michael has been bouncing his foot up and down, jiggling his leg, tapping his fingers all day, staring at the clock, willing it to go faster.

‘Leave him alone J.’ Carlos says mildly. Michael throws him a grateful look. It’s almost five now and Michael can’t wait to get out of here. He’s heading straight to the airport to pick up Alex. It’s been two weeks since he’d initially brought up the plane ticket. His plane ticket to anywhere. His plane ticket to Michael.

‘Maybe you should just head out, we’re not getting any more work anyways, we can lock up.’ Michael is out of his seat before Gabe can even finish his sentence.

‘Thank you!’ He calls, practically running from the building. The guys’ laughs follow him, but he doesn’t even really care. He’s going to see Alex. He realizes that he must look like a mess half way to the airport. He panics a little, parks the truck in the lot of a small supermarket and tries to use the camera on his phone to make himself look at least somewhat presentable.

It’s not easy. He realizes he should probably have gone home first, changed. His white tank top has grease stains on it, the plaid shirt tied around his waist is dusty and probably smells. At least his jeans are somewhat clean. Shit.

His phone buzzes where he’d thrown it on the passenger seat. He grabs it.

_We just landed. God, I hope baggage claim doesn’t take long._

There is something about Alex’s text, how he seems just as eager as Michael is feeling, that settles him. He does run his hand through his hair, trying to make it seem a little less wild.

He gets back on the road, he doesn’t want to leave Alex waiting.

By the time he arrives at the pick up area, his hands are shaking. He’s not sure if it’s nerves, or just the pure excitement. He steps out of the truck and settles with his back against the driver’s side door.

**I’m here.**

He texts and he shoves his phone in his pocket. He’s not even sure what he’s going to do once he sees Alex. He feels jittery and he crosses his arms over his chest, trying not to tap his foot. He watches as people walk in and out of the airport.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and his hands scramble for it.

_You look nice._

It almost sounds like a text from a horror movie. Instead, Michael finds his head snapping up and he looks around, scanning the people coming from the airport.

He spots Alex and he can’t help the immediate grin that spreads over his face. He looks amazing. His black jeans hug his legs and the shirt he’s wearing is too big for him, but looks fucking soft, it shows the dip at his collarbone and it teases at his shoulder and Michael wants to bite at the soft unmarked skin. It must show on his face, because when his eyes arrive at Alex’s face, he’s grinning. The knowing smirk on his face is enough to make Michael’s pulse pick up speed.

Alex starts towards him and Michael pushes off the truck. He doesn’t go far. Alex has a duffle bag over his shoulder, which he drops in the back of the truck when he gets close enough, he never takes his eyes off Michael. Michael wants to kiss him. He licks his lips.

‘Hi.’ He says, Alex’s eyes have dropped to his mouth and stay there.

‘Hey.’ Alex says as he blinks and his eyes dart back up to Michael’s eyes. Michael swallows. What’s even stopping him? Alex steps closer and for a second, Michael thinks he’s going to hug him. He doesn’t, he just clasps his hands behind his back, like he’s stopping himself from reaching out and blinks slowly at Michael. Michael’s hand doesn’t seem to get that memo because his right hand settles against Alex’s waist. ‘Are you going to kiss me now, or do you want to wait?’

Michael doesn’t really want to waste time answering that, so he just tugs Alex forward by his shirt, slides his other hand into his hair and kisses him. Alex sort of melts under his hands. One of his hands comes to rest against Michael’s stomach while the other slides up his chest and digs into his curls. Michael _wants_.

Luckily, Alex seems to have the presence of mind to pull back after a few seconds. He does make a noise like it physically pains him, but his hand against Michael’s stomach is firm as he puts a little distance between them.

‘We should go to your place now.’ Alex says. He’s probably going for strict, but the heat in his eyes makes it feel like he’s in the exact same boat as Michael. They should go, otherwise they’re going to get arrested for indecent exposure.

‘Yeah.’ Michael agrees. He actually holds open the door of the truck for Alex so he can get in and slide over to the passenger side. Alex rolls his eyes, but when he brushes by Michael, his fingers trail over Michael’s chest, so he feels like he doesn’t mind _that_ _much_.

The way back to Michael’s apartment is filled with loaded silence. It’s like the air in the cabin is too thick. Alex is _watching_ him. Those hot, dark eyes trail over him and it’s like he can feel Alex’s gaze burn over his skin. It takes every last bit of Michael’s focus to drive the car safely back home.

‘This was pretty much what I had in mind when I pictured you as a mechanic, you know?’ Alex speaks as they turn into Michael’s street. ‘The white top, grease stains, those _jeans_. I mean, you even have a plaid shirt tied around your waist. It’s not fair.’ He notices Alex is literally sitting on his hands.

‘What about you? That shirt?’ Alex smirks, so Michael knows he did that on purpose.

‘It’s comfortable.’ He says faux-innocently. Michael snorts.

‘Right.’ He draws out the word. Alex’s laugh is warm and it makes Michael’s heart flutter. Michael parks the truck and he fights not to leap out of the cabin. Alex hops out and moves to take his bag from the back. Michael makes sure to get there first. He takes Alex’s bag and starts heading up the path to the building.

‘Holding open doors, carrying my bag, how kind of you mister Guerin.’ Alex says with sparkling eyes as he follows Michael into the building.

‘I am a gentleman.’ He says and he decides they should take the elevator.

While they’re in there, Alex pulls out his phone and seems to text someone. He looks up at Michael.

‘Just letting Maria and Kyle know I’ve arrived. If they don’t hear from me in twelve hours they’ll call the police.’ He smirks and Michael sighs.

‘I thought we’d dealt with the whole “are you a serial killer” thing last time?’ Alex barks out a laugh as the doors slide open on Michael’s floor.

‘You can never be too careful.’

‘Maybe I like a little danger.’ Michael grins at Alex over his shoulder as he sticks his keys in the door and opens it. He holds it open for Alex as he follows him inside.

He planned on showing Alex the apartment like a good host, offer him a drink, ask what he wanted for dinner. However, they end up on his couch, bag abandoned somewhere near the door. Alex is in his lap, kissing the ever living fuck out of him. Michael groans as Alex pulls on his hair to change the angle and deepen their kiss. He licks into Michael’s mouth, rolling his hips forward at the same time. He’s hard in his jeans and Michael _wants_ with an intensity that makes him shiver. He breaks their kiss and ducks down to kiss and lick and nip his way down Alex’s neck to that tempting stretch of skin his shirt was showing off. Alex lets out a breathy laugh when Michael scrapes his teeth over his collarbone.

He’s just thinking about getting on with it and getting Alex naked when suddenly, there’s a gasp and he’s gone. Michael finds himself blinking at the empty air in front of him, his lips are still parted, ready to be kissed.

‘_Oh my god_.’ Alex has launched himself to the other side of the couch, he’s leaning over the edge, looking at something. His leg is still half draped on Michael’s lap. This gives him a pretty spectacular view off Alex’s back and ass, but also, he was really enjoying himself. ‘You are _the cutest_ thing I’ve _ever_ seen.’ Suddenly, Michael realizes what caused Alex to abandon their pretty spectacular make-out session.

‘Did you just stop kissing me because of _my cat_?’ Michael asks, and Alex looks at him over his shoulder with a confused expression.

‘Uh, yeah.’ He says, like he can’t understand why Michael finds that weird.

‘I was enjoying myself.’ Michael says, dropping a hand on Alex’s ankle. Alex smirks.

‘Me too.’ He shifts so he can look at Michael a little easier. ‘But, I’ll be here for three full days so I wanna meet UFO first.’ He pulls his legs away from Michael, twisting around some more until he’s sitting on Michael’s couch properly. He makes a few noises at what has to be U, she (the traitor) immediately hops onto the arm of the couch and purrs. Alex makes a choked noise that sounds like he’s either dying, or extremely happy. He let’s U sniff at his hand, and when she seems to deem him appropriate to touch him, he starts scratching her behind her ears.

Michael can’t even really complain, much. Seeing Alex on his couch, making friends with his cat, looking at home there is, as predicted, really nice. Michael still sighs dramatically. He would swear U is looking at him with a smug expression. Alex is making soft noises at her and Michael can tell she’s already planning on how to climb on Alex in the most annoying way possible.

‘Come here.’ Alex says, he’s not looking at Michael, but he’s pretty sure he’s talking to him. So he scoots closer and drapes his arm over the back of the couch. Alex smiles at him and folds himself into Michael’s side, but he makes sure to keep his hand on U, still scratching her head. ‘I’m really happy to be here.’

‘I’m happy that you’re here.’

‘Maria and Kyle totally planned me coming to Houston by the way.’ Michael looks down at Alex.

‘Yeah?’

‘Oh yeah. You should have seen Kyle’s smirk.’

‘I bet it was obnoxious.’

‘Of course, it’s Kyle.’

Michael sits there for a while, just enjoying having Alex there, next to him, instead of just on his phone screen. Alex breathes easy and comfortable. It’s kind of terrifying, but it feels right.

‘How was that movie you and Maria were going to see?’ Michael asks, just because he’s curious. Alex laughs.

‘Terrible, as predicted.’ Michael laughs, as Alex launches into a detailed story about how they’d gone to see a horror movie that was so awful it was almost a comedy. Michael watches him talk, gesturing with his hands, grinning, interrupting himself with laughs. He stares at his eyes as they sparkle and crinkle at the corners. He stares at his mouth as his lips curl around the words and his tongue pokes out from time to time. He can’t help it. ‘-you’re staring at me.’

‘I know.’

Alex finally takes his hand off U and he folds his legs under himself so he can face Michael. Alex’s eyes dart all over his face, taking him in and he smiles.

‘What’s the plan for the rest of today?’

‘Dinner.’

‘That’s it?’

‘Dinner and whatever else you want.’

‘I can live with that.’ Alex smirks.

‘Yeah?’

‘Oh yeah.’

They bicker for a few minutes about dinner. Alex wants burgers, but Michael really wants pizza. They end up ordering pizza, because Michael bats his lashes at Alex and promises a blowjob later. Alex snorts and caves. They work their way through a six pack as they wait for the pizza to arrive. They watch some terrible reality TV as they eat their pizza, Alex steals several slices of Michael’s pepperoni and it all feels incredibly comfortable. Every time Alex makes an annoyed noise or laughs at the TV, Michael’s heart stutters in his chest. He seems so comfortable in Michael’s space. U has curled up between the two of them, and tries to annoy them into giving her some of the pizza.

When the pizza is all gone and they’ve both finished their beers, Alex gets up and stretches his arms over his head, it shows off a strip of warm looking skin and Michael suddenly couldn’t care less about the guys arguing on his TV.

‘So,’ Alex says, turning to him. ‘which one is your bedroom?’

‘That one.’ Michael smiles and points at the closed door on the other side of the apartment. Alex smirks.

‘I think you should give me a tour.’

‘Of my bedroom?’

‘Yeah.’ Alex tries to nod seriously, but he can’t quite hide his grin. Michael makes a face and nods.

‘Ah, yes. I haven’t been a very good host, I haven’t even given you a tour.’ He pushes himself off the couch, U makes an annoyed little noise, but she stays put as Michael offers Alex his hand. He slips his hand into Michael’s and lets him lead the way to the bedroom.

Alex looks around the whole room, tracing his fingers along the dresser and leaning forward to look at the picture of him, Isobel and Max.

‘Your siblings?’ Alex asks.

‘Yeah, Isobel and Max.’ Alex nods and lets go of Michael’s hand in order to flop down on the bed. He hums.

‘Comfy.’ Alex says, folding his hands behind his head. It’s a pretty nice sight, Alex in his bed. Michael steps closer and Alex tilts his head a little, looking up at him.

‘If I kiss you, are you going to get distracted again?’ Alex looks away and makes a thoughtful face.

‘I guess you’ll just have to make it good, then I won’t get distracted.’ He pulls his shoulders up a little and Michael gasps dramatically. He steps closer and leans forward, setting his hands down next to Alex’s head.

‘Are you saying my kisses weren’t distracting enough?’ Michael asks and Alex wets his lips, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

‘I’m saying, bring it on, cowboy.’ Alex unfolds one of his hands to tug Michael down towards him and connects their mouths. Michael has never been one to back down from a challenge, so he uses every single trick he’s got in his arsenal. He’s pretty proud of how quickly Alex starts squirming under him, the noises he’s making and how his fingers keep clenching on whichever part of Michael they’re holding onto.

Michael slips his hands under Alex’s shirt and enjoys the smooth skin as he moves to take off the shirt entirely. Alex helps him along by lifting up his torso, his abs clench under Michael’s hands and he enjoys that quite a lot too. Michael kisses his way down Alex’s bare chest, spending a little extra time on each nipple. By the time he arrives at Alex’s jeans, Alex is panting.

‘Fuck, remind me to challenge you more often.’ Alex says breathily as Michael pops the button open. He makes quick work of both Alex’s jeans and underwear. He’s got three days, he’ll take his time later. Now, he has a promise to make good on.

Alex is already hard and that’s another boost to Michael’s ego. Alex whines when he licks a stripe up his dick and takes him in his mouth. He starts slow, working Alex in a way that makes his toes curl.

‘God fucking dammit, Michael.’ Alex moans as he takes him deeper and deeper, he’s, yet again, using every trick he’s learned over the years. Alex squirms and his hand pats Michael’s head a few times before Michael just takes Alex’s hand and buries his fingers in his curls. Alex groans at that. ‘You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?’ He asks, but he doesn’t really seem to want an answer. Michael runs his tongue along the underside of Alex’s cock on his way up. ‘Ugh, fuck _me_.’ Alex’s hand tightens in his hair, but he doesn’t push or pull.

That’s an interesting request. Michael would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about that. He loved getting fucked, but he wasn’t exactly against the idea off switching things around with Alex. So he pulls off with a pop and smirks at Alex from between his legs.

‘Yeah?’ Alex lifts his head up to look at him and then drops it back down with a groan.

‘Why the fuck are you still dressed?’ Is what comes out of his mouth first. ‘Get naked already, I was promised a mind-blowing orgasm.’ It’s not quite an answer, but he’ll follow Alex’s instructions. He manages to wiggle out of his clothes, it isn’t his smoothest undressing ever, in fact he’s generally quite good at undressing in a sexy way. However there’s something about the way Alex looks at him that makes his hands shake and his knees feel weak.

‘Tell me what you want.’ Michael says as he’s managed to wiggle out of his clothes without falling over.

‘I told you already.’ Alex complains. Michael just raises an eyebrow at him. ‘I would like for you to fuck me now, _please_.’

‘Well, because you asked nicely.’ Michael leans over and fumbles around his bedside table for a second before he drops back down to his knees in front of Alex with lube and a condom.

He takes his time working him open and Alex complains about it from start to finish, but almost all of his complaints are followed by hitches in his breathing or fingers clenching around the bedsheets or broken off by moans, so Michael figures he doesn’t mind that much. By the time he’s working three fingers into Alex he seems to have had enough.

‘Guerin I swear to god, if you don’t get on me I’m going to-‘ Michael pulls his fingers out and Alex groans. ‘_Guerin_.’

‘And you say _I’m_ a bossy bottom.’

‘_Guerin_.’ Alex snaps. Michael bites his lip not to laugh and quickly gets the condom on and lubes up. Alex shuffles further onto the bed, motioning for Michael to follow along. It’s almost unfair how seductive Alex can still look, as wrecked as he seems to be. Michael is powerless to resist Alex so he follows, crawling onto his bed on his knees. Alex seems to have settled with his head on one of Michael’s pillows.

He doesn’t make Alex ask again. He just positions himself between Alex’s legs, they fall open so easily and willingly, Michael has to take a breath before he can continue. Alex looks up at him with hooded eyes and a smirk that says he knows exactly what Michael is thinking. Michael forces himself to look away and focus on the task at hand. He’d promised a mind-blowing orgasm, he wasn’t about to disappoint just because he couldn’t resist how utterly gorgeous Alex looks splayed out on his bed like this.

Alex is tight as fuck when Michael starts pushing inside and it draws a moan out of both of them.

‘Fucking hell, Alex.’ Michael manages as he bottoms out. Alex’s hands run through his own hair in quick, almost frantic movements.

‘Michael, please.’ Alex whines, tugging on his hair a little.

Michael can’t resist him and so he starts moving, he tries to keep the pace slow and deep, but Alex doesn’t seem to agree and he keeps moving to meet Michael half way and it startles a moan out of him every time. So Michael picks up the speed and Alex starts making these noises that sound like words abandoned halfway through. He’s restless and Michael loves seeing him like this. Alex always seems so in control of himself, it’s nice to see him let go like this.

‘_Michael_.’ Alex says and the tone alone is enough to understand what Alex wants. Michael leans forward to wrap his hand around Alex’s dick and he starts jacking him off. Michael twists his wrist in the way that always works for him and he can feel Alex is getting close. That’s good because Michael doesn’t know how much longer he can handle Alex like this before he gives in. It doesn’t take very long before Alex makes a chocked sound and he arches his back and comes. It changes the angle and he tightens around his cock and Michael’s orgasm barrels through him, punching a strangled moan out of him.

He takes a few seconds to breathe through the waves of pleasure washing over him. After that he pulls out, Alex whines softly, ties off the condom and tosses it in a (surprisingly) perfect arch into his trashcan.

‘Impressive.’ Alex mumbles. He’s splayed out on Michael’s bed, watching him through hooded eyes. He looks blissed out and thoroughly fucked. It’s a good look on him. Michael snorts and let’s himself fall onto the bed next to Alex.

‘Lucky shot.’ Alex tilts his head to look at him. His smile is all dopey and Michael’s stomach clenches with an overwhelming feeling of fondness. God he’s so gone for this guy.

Michael fishes a few paper towels from the other nightstand and helps Alex clean up. He also tries to toss these in the trashcan but misses. Alex snorts.

‘Yeah, that was a lucky shot alright.’ Michael makes an insulted noise. He really doesn’t want to get out of bed to clean that up, but he also doesn’t want to deal with it tomorrow. He was honestly planning on getting up and taking care of it, but then Alex slips under the covers and tugs at Michael to join him. When he does, Alex snuggles up to him and how is he supposed to leave now? So, he reasons it’ll still be there in the morning and he allows his eyes to fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've got at least one more part planned, but I'm also planning on doing the Roswell Advent prompt thing in december, so I'll have to prepare for that. Part 4 might take me a bit longer to get done!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
